The Only Female Mafia Boss in the History of Vangola
by Jinchuriki Sempai
Summary: A little infant suddenly appear into Mayumi's apartment and asked her to be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola family. After Mayumi became the 10th generation boss, she was suddenly sent back in time in the year where Primo is still alive and found out was marrying him! What would to Mayumi after that? Will she be able to go back to her time? [Giotto x OC]


**This is story is mostly based on the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: Tell me if this story is good and should I continue it. This is the first time I posted my stories online. Please be gentle commenting. Thank You. **(─‿‿─) ** Also some of the characters from Cardfight! Vanguard will be in this story too. Gome ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from KHR and Cardfight! Vanguard.**

Chapter 1: Reborn!

On a cold winter night of late November in the city of Tokyo, Japan. A 15 year old high school girl just walked out of her workplace, Maid Cafe. The city streets are pack with people. From little kids to elderly people.

**Mayumi Pov:**

Oh?! Hi, my name is Mayumi Yukimura. I'm a freshmen in a high school that I attended to; Miyaji Academy. Anyway I squeeze through the crowd of people while I took out Vanguard deck with a black case. Vanguard is a card game which not a lot of people know right now. But 3 years ago, one of my childhood friend, Toshiki Kai, game me a vanguard card just when he was about to moving to his Uncle's.

**Flashback - 3 years ago**

"Toshiki why are you moving away?" an 11 year old girl asked with long amber hair and blue eyes. Tears started to fall down her eyes. It hurts Toshiki's heart to see her crying like that. So he set down the heavy box he was carrying, caress her cheeks with his hands and wipe her tears away. " Mayumi, don't cry please. It doesn't suit really suit you." Mayumi look up to see Toshiki's green eyes. It made her feel better just to looked at his eyes but she still doesn't want Toshiki to leave. Then he handed her something. " What is this T-Toshi?" She called his nickname that she gave him while looking at the card that her gave her. The card has a picture of a white and blue armed knight, holding a giant sword. " Here, it's for you Mayumi. His name is Blaster Blade. It's from a card game called Vanguard."

" B- Blaster Blade?" She looked at the card more closely. " Yeah. It's kinda a rare card. Still I want you to have it. Be strong ok? Just like Blaster Blade. Don't let anyone bully you at school." Toshiki gave her a smile. Then Toshiki's uncle called him to leave. It was time to say our good-bye's. Toshiki ruffled her hair like he always does, said his good bye and get in his Uncle's car. Just the car door about to shut, the 11 year old Mayumi shouted, " *Matte, Toshi, Matte!"

"What is it, Mayumi?"

Mayumi extend her hand to Toshiki's and drop something in his hand. "Thanks Toshi for the card. I'll treasure it. Here's something for you. Don't forget me Toshi." In his hand was a small teddy bear charm with a pink bow around it's neck.

" *Arigatou, Mayumi"

**End of Flaskback**

' I miss you Toshiki' I thought as I open my apartment door and walked in. I set my bad down in the cabinets by the door and slumped over to my dark orange couch. " Uh...I'm so tired" I thought. Right now I felt lazy and didn't want to do anything. Just about to fall asleep on the couch, a baby suddenly appear on top of my TV, greeting me with the word, "Ciaossu"

"Ah!" I shouted almost scared the hair out of me. I jumped almost 6 inches off the couch. The baby wears an all black suit, boots and fendora with a thick orange strip running across the side of the cone. Also has a green chameleon sitting on top of his hat.

_' W-what? Why there's a baby in my apartment?' _I thought.

"Ah..! I finally meet you, Mayumi Yukimura." the baby bowed.

" H-how do you know my name?"

_'This is soooooo creepy the baby knows my name and... how can the baby talk anyway? Am I dreaming?' _I slapped myself to make sure. Nope I'm not dreaming.

" My name is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. I was assigned by the Vongola family's 9th generation boss to come to Japan from Italy and raise you to be a mafia boss."

After he introduced himself there was a pause of silence. W-what did he said just now? M-mafia boss?

"WHHHAAAATT! I DON"T KNOW YOU SO WHY ME?!" I screamed. I swear to god, just now the whole neighborhood might heard my screamed.

"Vongola the 9th generation boss is getting old and was planing on the boss status to the 10th generation." Reborn explained.

"WHY ME?!" I shouted again, "A MAFIA BOSS?! You got to be kidding me. Me?! A girl? Aren't all mafia bosses supposed to be a male?"

"Yes, but the most qualified on the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud. The young #2 Matsumo, was drowned. The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bones. So, the only candidate left to be the 10th is you." Reborn said.

"..." I stood there in horror. Was reduced t-to bones. " NO WAY! I'm not gonna be some 'mafia' boss just by a little baby asking to me to"

Reborn ignor me and continued, " The Vangola family's 1th boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That's your Great- Great- Great Grandfather. So you're part of the Vongola blood line and a legitimate boss candidate."

"..." Blood line? So, I'm part of this mafia thing?

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this from my parents." I said.

About an hour of chat with reborn about Vongola and stuff, I gived up and finally agreed to be the 10th generation boss of Vongola.

"Wait, so what about my parents?' I asked.

" You're parents didn't really die from the car accident. We haven't found their body yet . But we know that their not dead, " Reborn said eating a pork bun. " We put up an illusion so it wouldn't hurt you as much."

"So, my parents aren't dead?" I clarified.

"Maybe, I said we never found their body. So I can't say they're alive or not. Don't worry about it Mayumi. I'll make you a fine mafia boss." Reborn grinned at me.

I signed and rubbed my forehead. Why? Why? Why does it have to me?

**So...how was it? Please tell me ~ I need to know so maybe I could change some stuff to make it better. Arigatou =D And also Fav and comment. 3**


End file.
